


健康罗宾互助会

by tinglier



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Past Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglier/pseuds/tinglier
Summary: 某个下雨天的深夜，骑士发现夜翼躺在自己房间的床垫上。然后他的旧腰伤复发了。无cp。大量提及床垫预警。骑士心理障碍预警。





	1. Chapter 1

骑士在迈出他的老巢那一刹那就已经后悔了，但是骑士就是骑士，不会因为一场绵绵细雨就躲回屋里。一个小时之后骑士驾驶着大型联合收割机成功的碾碎了蝙蝠车的一半后视镜和车灯之后耀武扬威地收手打道回府，却发现手下那些头脑简单又粗鲁的小伙子们正不怀好意地一边用胳膊肘顶彼此的肋骨一边看着自己窃笑。啊不，这些人如果长出脑子来了就麻烦了，骑士想。他们是发现了什么吗？

但是他们说“给你找了点乐子，头儿，好好乐一乐！”

啊，这又是什么意思呢。骑士觉得自己的肋骨和后腰都在隐隐作痛。其实是一直会痛的，阴雨天和潮湿天气疼的厉害一点。乐观一点吧，如果还在坐轮椅可没有现在这样的好时候——他狠狠踢了两脚其中笑的最厉害的两个，让他们滚，接着转身回到自己的房间。一如既往，没什么改变，除了床垫上多了一个捆得线轴儿似的失去意识的夜翼。

这就是所谓的乐子了吧。骑士感到头皮某个地方揪紧了似的钝痛。以骑士的判断，几个小傻子是没法把夜翼打昏了还捆成这样的，估计是夜巡时候被谁揍了，之后被捡了便宜。多忠心的手下啊，虽然他们之间流传着那种粗俗下流的小文章和小本子，但是他们依旧想着让老大而不是自己去用夜翼找找乐子。

夜翼就这样昏迷着躺在那，紧身衣下的身体舒展着，向骑士这样的暴徒展示自己训练过的肌肉。不管是谁揍得，看起来夜翼的脑袋都被揍得不轻，但是似乎也造成不了什么永久性的损伤。骑士无法让自己不去想象一个流着涎水傻笑着的夜翼会对蝙蝠侠产生怎样的冲击。小鸟儿都喜欢被照顾头部不是吗，你喜欢球棒吗，看看这个，全新的，我要从你耳朵这边打下去咯，你喜欢棒球吗，你一定喜欢的，那是——

不，停下，sir，停下。骑士咬着牙晃晃脑袋。或许小丑说对了，自己脑子里已经不剩什么了，只要不让自己专注于什么事情就只能一直想着牢房里发生的事，专注于狙杀蝙蝠似乎是很好的选择。那么庆祝会，是因为庆祝什么来着，蝙蝠侠找到了新罗宾，普天同庆！你也应该庆祝一下啊小鸟儿，来在你手指上点燃这根蜡烛——

啊，没有什么庆祝节目，自己也不在牢房里了。骑士摘下头盔叹口气在床边坐下，后腰疼痛加重了些，同时身下的床垫被压出了很舒服的弧度——没有花钱买不到的舒服床垫，骑士在偷了韦恩集团五亿现金之后第一件事就是去买了个好床垫来装他这一身碎骨头。韦恩集团或许不是个好集团，但是他家的钱是好东西。韦恩家的小伙子也都是好小伙子。骑士伸出两根手指轻轻刮了一下夜翼的脸。手指恢复的很好，只是有一点扭曲，不像是被挨个扭断过，甚至可以使用筷子——韦恩大宅里用筷子吗？他们不用筷子。阿尔弗雷德手里的餐叉闪闪发亮。恕我直言，日本的牛肉真的是很糟糕，杰森少爷，但是这不是你带了炒面在桌上吃的借口——阿尔弗雷德是谁，谁啊，来尝尝这美味的面条吧小鸟儿，公园里的小鸟儿不都是吃垃圾桶边的食物吗你为什么不吃呢，来，张开嘴，看到这根焊条了吗，来——

不不不。自己虽然已经疯的很彻底了，但是这会儿还不能放任自己沉溺于思维里。想看到蝙蝠伤心，想看到他愤怒。杰森想。死了一个街头捡回来的不成器的小东西不会让蝙蝠感到愤怒和伤心，但是毁掉他的得意门生或许会。那个新罗宾或许也可以，sir总是在殴打自己的时候让自己记住有一个新罗宾，可小罗宾和蝙蝠在一起，被蝙蝠保护着，而夜翼这时候来了，那就换道菜吧。

迪克格雷森不喜欢自己不是什么秘密。以己度人嘛，自己也不喜欢那只秃头的鸟。秃头，不，——圆寸。一种在自己被关进阿卡姆之前从来没有流行起来的发型。这世界变化太大了，但是至少对男性的审美是没有改变的。夜翼他……他今晚是被拿来供自己使用的。他很好，可是他并不是自己喜欢的那种。骑士其实不确定自己还能不能对男人或者女人产生感觉（不，机能并没有问题，没有被打坏），但是做做样子还是要的。

想象一下蝙蝠得知自己得意门生被这样那样的表情就让骑士有点飘飘然了。自己应该在旁边支个油锅，让迪克格雷森自己在被油炸和接受骑士性意味的侮辱之间选一个，那么他脸上的表情肯定很精彩。骑士并不是自己想出这些奇妙的点子的，上次他自己选择的是被油炸。事后他才发现小丑其实对自己并没有那方面的兴趣，其他打他的人也没有，就像没人会对拳击沙袋产生需求那样。但是他不想把迪克格雷森变成一个沙袋，他……呃。而自己只是想看看他被羞辱的表情。

仅此而已？仅此而已。骑士觉得自己左边颅骨开始钝痛了。说不定当时那一下已经把自己敲死过去，现在自己只是个幽灵，那样自己就不用坐在这纠结如何对付这个肌肉大只的青年了，完美。

迪克发出了一声低低的叹息。他醒了是吗，他对这个房间评价如何？毕竟他自己也不是很会收拾房间，一团糟。然而他几乎立刻发现自己是被捆住的，只挣扎了两下便一动不动地静待时机。骑士虽然还没有做好面对养兄的准备，但是事已至此，他觉得自己应该打个招呼。于是他就这么干了。他转过身子去，用自己那被烫坏了脸面对着夜翼。

值了。他心里欢欣鼓舞地看着夜翼脸上精彩的表情。和他脑海中构想千百遍的一样，甚至还要更多。再没有什么比已经死掉的讨厌的兄弟重新在自己面前杵着更让他感觉不舒服的吧，还有，是了，愤怒？同情？惊讶？啊，都有。多么美好。骑士努力绷住脸不让自己笑出声来。

“我以为你早就忘了我的脸了，看样子还没有。”说什么不重要，重要的是说话。经历了一整年的嘶哑尖叫，声音早就变了，但是还是有些东西没有变的。

“杰，是你吗。”夜翼的声音中包含着些骑士不懂的东西，让他有些疑惑。杰是什么称呼，他上次这么叫骑士是什么时候，圣诞节？迪克穿着蓝色的圣诞毛衣，送给他一件绿色的，上面有很丑的褐色驯鹿，红鼻子的，眼神傻气地要命。

“那件毛衣真的很丑。”骑士脱口而出，“真的，我接到手就想烧掉它。”

“毛衣？什么毛衣？”对面的夜翼语带戒备，“你疯了？”

啊，他说我疯了。骑士心里默默地赞同，自己是不是已经疯到别人都能看出来的地步了？那不就是sir，sir是疯子，sir是……啊，已经不用这么叫他了，小……小丑，是的，他已经死了，没有了，小丑，对，小丑。布鲁斯会为我骄傲的，我战胜了恐惧，为我骄傲吧，我是……

都什么时候了还在想那些，布鲁斯不会为自己骄傲的。骑士摇摇头，试着接上话题，“圣诞节。”他提示道。

“哦。那个，”迪克恍然大悟，“我觉得还蛮好，你不喜欢吗？并且买两件打六折……”

“很有你的风格。”骑士用不可察觉的动作揉着腰眼一边嗤之以鼻，“我真的觉得那件给狗垫窝都不配。”

“我们几年没见，你和我说的第一句话居然是嘲笑我的服装品味。”迪克轻松笑着，恍若不经意地蜷起膝盖。但是骑士知道他被捆在后面的手能做什么。手下那群傻子抓人从来不懂得彻底搜身，迪克紧身衣里至少能藏三十种开锁和切割工具。他在为自己争取时间，他不信任自己——他做得对。换位思考，对，换位思考。如果真的能换位思考“那些人”就应该知道撬棍打在身上有多疼，那些东西都不应该给正常人吃——等等，到哪里了，换位思考。黄金男孩能信任一个前一天还在哥谭街头宣称要解决蝙蝠侠的人吗？显然不能。

但是骑士对自己的基地还是很有信心的，夜翼就算跑出去也——他跑不出去。不尽然。自己当时也认为自己一辈子也跑不出去。他并没有听见迪克絮絮叨叨在说什么，那些都没用。没用。只是让他心烦。骑士并不想真正伤害迪克，正如他不想伤害芭芭拉。他的目标从头到尾只有蝙蝠侠。现在他只想让迪克闭嘴。他摸到手边的武器又放下，在床垫上打个洞？自己还不想换床垫。自己消失之后，阿尔弗雷德会把自己的房间清空吗？会发现自己床垫下的秘密吗？

或许更糟，新罗宾会发现，然后报告蝙蝠侠。他会用什么样的眼神面对这些遗物呢？扔掉吧，多碍眼。

等他回过神来的时候发现夜翼正担忧地望着他。“杰，你还好吗。”

“或许你应该知道这是我的地盘，我们需要一些规矩，”（“对！就这样！像个正常的恶棍！”）骑士漫不经心的玩弄手里的武器，“不如就从不要用那个名字叫我开始？”

夜翼停顿了一下，重新审视现状，好习惯，黄金男孩。骑士在心里默默为他鼓掌，然后提起他的衣领把他扔进床垫更里面一点。夜翼落下的时候发出了一点声音，显然他身上还有些看不到的地方伤到了。但是骑士不会管那些，他只是颇有兴味地望着夜翼，“你觉得你现在为什么会在我房间里的床 上？”

“杰，你不会干那种事的。”夜翼摇摇头，“我不管你这些年经历了什么，但是你现在活着，还在我面前。我了解你，你不是那种人。”

“不，你不了解我，我也不想对你说我这些年经历了什么，你只需要知道我从来都没有死过，并且我会杀掉蝙蝠侠。”

“虽然最近哥谭人人都在说骑士会杀掉蝙蝠侠，可是我从来不相信这种鬼话。既然骑士是你那就更不可能了。”迪克出人意料的冷静，“再说了，杰，我们这样的人不可能不留后手，你大意了。”

骑士对此嗤之以鼻。“是啊，芭芭拉会通知老蝙蝠，然后老蝙蝠会来救他的宝贝黄金男孩的，这又不是某种自涉险境的垃圾，可以任他自生自灭那种。”

“如果你不想让B参与，那么这件事我们就不必让他知道。”夜翼似乎刻意忽略了骑士最后那句话，“但是我要走，杰，你阻止不了我。”

“那就试试看。”骑士上手去抓夜翼的黑发，却被夜翼劈手拦住——等等，劈手拦住？那绳子可是花了五万美金在黑市买的，熊都能捆住——骑士站起身退到床下，刚要再来一波攻势，腰部却重重挨了一脚。操，他刚才肯定是流露出了一点腰疼的迹象，夜翼刚才那一脚正中红心，完美再现两年前小丑对自己那一击。骑士肯定听到什么人在尖叫了，似乎是自己。熟悉的感觉，熟悉的气味，自己又要被抡出去了吗，不不不，这次又是什么，这就不用了吧，有谁来了，破门而入，是谁——

骑士还没看清楚谁在门口脑袋上就挨了一记。谁啊这，稳准狠啊。骑士勉强看清楚了红色的装甲和披风。他的手下呢？这么容易就被打倒了？谁信啊？

“小鸟儿。”骑士嘟囔了一句，直接昏了过去。头疼得要命，赶快结束吧。

 

“我和阿尔弗雷德一起整理了你的床垫。”

什么……

“我说，阿尔弗雷德邀请我和他一起整理了你的床垫。”

“你看了之后后悔了吗。”骑士迷迷糊糊地问。

“有一点。但是那些东西我们都原样起来了。你可以自己去看看。”

哦。骑士清醒了一点，是有人和我在说话吗？他翻过身，腰部的骨头不祥地脆响。一个年轻的罗宾盘起一条腿坐在他的床垫上试图和他交谈，和幻觉中的一样鲜活，和幻觉中的一样令人厌恶。种种迹象来看自己昏迷了不超过五分钟——挨打和昏迷的经验，哼。可现在已经换自己脸朝下趴在床上，有一个罗宾拿了个棍看管着自己，还有个夜翼在自己屋子里乱翻。

“杰，你平时用的药放在哪里？”夜翼头也不回的问，包裹在蓝纹手套里的手指点着骑士书架上的各种物件，“我觉得你需要一些治疗，而我又不确定你是不是需要让B……让其他人知道。所以，你这里有急救箱什么的吗？”

“你左手边第二个抽屉。”骑士试着爬起来却失败了，夜翼那一脚不是他挨过的最狠的，但却是准头最好的，养好那处花了自己半年时间，骑士觉得自己似乎要重新坐上轮椅。身边的罗宾仔哼了一声似乎是威胁自己不要乱动。又是一个脸色阴沉的蝙蝠，和自己在牢房里见过的招贴画一样阴沉。骑士想。有时候他们会把自己独自扔在黑暗里，自己唯一能凝视的东西就是墙上蝙蝠和罗宾的海报。这张脸实在是太熟悉了，熟悉地令人厌烦。

“这位是提姆，你们……见过的。”夜翼语气里透出一点小心翼翼，“提姆，这是杰森。”

“当年他介绍我给你认识的时候可没这么吞吞吐吐。”骑士烦躁地打断他试着翻身坐起身，成功了。他们怎么就没有想起来把自己捆住呢，“要么把我交给蝙蝠侠要么带着你的小罗宾滚出去，选一样，我没那么多耐心。”

“别这样，杰。你看，我并没有通知B来这边，如果你不想面对他我们可以等，但是你得让我知道在你身上发生了什么？你的伤是怎么回事，还有你的……”

夜翼并没有给骑士插话的机会。“还有你的脸。这些年你过得很糟糕，我们都能看出来，也许我们现在还帮不了你，但总有一天会的。”

真的是夜翼会说的话，可是这些话对骑士来说毫无用处。“我还是会杀掉蝙蝠侠的，你只需知道这点就可以了。”

“你不会的。因为你也曾经是罗宾。”夜翼把手放在他的肩膀上，杰森并没有抗拒。说不定有什么东西动摇了，但是还并没有改变。

“或许你需要再想想？”罗宾跟着提示道。不，并不需要。骑士非常确定这个。

“如果你们不想抓我回去见蝙蝠侠，就离开吧。”骑士揉揉眉心，偏头痛又回来了，现在他只想吃一大堆止痛药并因为止痛药的副作用而亢奋几个小时。“我的目标只有蝙蝠侠而已，你们不在我的名单上。”

夜翼沉默了一小会儿，冲罗宾点了点头，“走吧，”他说。

骑士松了一口气，他不知道门外的情况，也不知道自己的手下们现在在哪里。不过至少这些乖宝们不会杀人，自己出去大概需要把被打昏的手下挨个踢醒。但是现在自己只想赶紧解决这该死的腰疼。没关系，还能动，还没到最糟糕的时候——

“杰，我们完全可以再见面的，定个时间，绕开蝙蝠，就我们。你可以相信我们，我们只是想帮助你——并且我们可以给你带个阿福做的派，你以前喜欢的那种，你觉得如何？”

“不必了，”骑士下意识捂住肚子，他很确定自己现在这副肠胃消化不了那些东西。“光是想想就让我觉得恶心了。”

夜翼覆盖在面具下的眼神变得受伤起来。抱歉了，骑士心说，可是我说的是实话啊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提姆视角。骑士心理障碍提及预警。

提姆随着人流从教室出来的的时候看到了等在外面的迪克。他的养兄头发乱翘，穿着骑行夹克拿着头盔，很明显是骑摩托车过来的——最近哥谭人心惶惶群魔乱舞，夜翼在哥谭也呆得更久了些。在周围女生围过来和他搭话之前迪克成功地绕到了提姆身边，“新学期如何？”

“还行。”提姆含混地应和，“但愿大学里会更好一点吧。”

“自从你转到这边之后布鲁斯和我似乎还没有和学校董事会见过面，本来应该见一面的，”迪克拉过提姆坐在校门口外长椅上，“你懂的，监护人的职责什么嘛，我们必须保证你在这边安全且不被干扰。”

“当个韦恩家的被监护人并没有我想象中的那么烦人，”提姆话语间带了两分玩笑，“你和B都很忙，不用特意抽时间去校董那边——目前我还是能应付的，不要太担心。”

“那就好。”迪克坐在一旁把头盔在手里翻过来翻过去，“另外关于骑士那边，我会去查。我认识的杰森不会那么混账，我觉得这其中肯定是有什么缘由。”

“你相信他死而复生？”提姆凑近了一点，确保他俩的谈话不被人听到，“可是B领我去那个录像的事发地看过了，烧过的地板上的确有……人类的残骸。”

“我不确定B把这个作为你担任新罗宾的见面礼对不对，带你去看另一个罗宾是怎么死去的？”

“可他现在活过来了，他还要杀了B。并且我觉得他完全有这个能力”，提姆绞着双手，“他现在是我们的敌人。”

“我了解他，他不会的。”迪克拍拍弟弟肩膀，“B是侦探，而我们也是侦探。我们会把整件事情弄清楚的。”

 

当天晚上提姆等着骑士再开个什么奇怪机器出来围堵蝙蝠侠却没有等到，因此分了神，被布鲁斯吼了好几次“要当心”。夜巡结束后二人回到蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯眼看着潘尼沃斯上楼去送盘子，回头面对提姆，“你这几天有什么事情。”

“个人私事。”提姆低头假装关注他的靴子，“别担心，B，我会处理好的。”

“但愿如此。”布鲁斯把头罩摘下来搭到后背，走到坐着的提姆身边站定，提姆接着低头摆弄了一会儿腰带才发现布鲁斯的目光并没有在自己身上，他在看玻璃柜里杰森的制服。

提姆想到了昨晚地下巢穴里那个面带讥诮的年轻人。那就是杰森，就是当时穿着这身衣服跟在蝙蝠侠身边飞翔的那个人。他和自己现在做着同样的事，然后置身于孤立无援的境地悲惨死去——或许没死，或许死而复生。布鲁斯了解他，阿福了解他，迪克了解他，而自己对他一无所知。

他是一个比自己更好的罗宾吗？

“不管你现在在想什么，都不是真的。”布鲁斯打断了他的思绪。“你们都是很优秀的罗宾，都值得最好的生活。杰森他……”

“该去睡觉了，少爷们。”潘尼沃斯的声音适时从楼上传来。提姆迅速站起身来，“马上！”他应着，迅速脱掉披风和护膝跑到楼梯口。

他回头呼唤布鲁斯，而布鲁斯依然静静地伫立在黑暗中。

 

上午第二节课的时候有人通知提姆去校董办公室。这就是所谓的三方谈话了吧，监护人被监护人和学校那种，但是迪克明明说他今天一天都没空，难道是要给自己一个惊喜？

可是这种也不算什么惊喜了吧。提姆想，校董看重自己的韦恩家被监护人身份，顶多不过盘算着能从韦恩集团掏走多少捐款罢了。其实并没有必要——

提姆推开门走进去，校董对面背对着自己的椅子上坐着一个西装革履穿着得体的年轻人。听到有人进门他回过头来，冲着提姆微笑。

提姆脚底的血嗖地凉到头顶。那不是迪克格雷森，那是阿卡姆骑士。杰森托德。

校董倒是很热情，“您的兄长对您评价很高，提摩西同学！我也向他再三保证过您会在本校过得很愉快，您说对吗？”

“啊，是的，是的。”骑士轻轻松松站起身，只有提姆才能发现他依然是有点瘸，看样子迪克那一脚仍然在发挥作用，“如果您不介意的话，我想和我的弟弟独处一段时间，毕竟公务繁忙，我们兄弟俩好久没一起聚聚了。”他转过身挡住校董的视线，向提姆展示了一个炸弹遥控器，“你说呢，提姆？”

“好——好的。”提姆答应着，跟着骑士出门，门内校董热情挥手作别。出了教学楼的骑士似乎卸下了些什么，松了一口气，梳的整整齐齐的头发也被揉了一把变得乱糟糟的。提姆冷眼看着骑士坐在校门口外长椅上并且示意提姆坐在他身边，并没有过去。

“一百五十磅烈性炸药，”骑士提示道，“你不会想知道这些都埋在哪里的。所以你最好是过来乖乖坐下。”

“你来干什么。”提姆打断他的话，“不论你计划什么，都不会成功的。”

“当然是来看看你。”骑士咧开嘴露出一个奇怪的笑容，他脸上的烫伤不知用什么方法被遮住了，但那神情却莫名让提姆想到小丑——“看看蝙蝠的新宠是什么样的人。”

“我不是什么新宠，我也不了解你，”提姆依旧没有坐下，“迪克或许相信你，可我不会。我没有和你相处过，但是你给我的感觉不像是罗宾，而像小丑。”

“呃，像小丑。是的，小丑。他最终还是成功了。”骑士从西装裤兜里掏出一包香烟，刚要点一支，却整个人都停在那里，眼神没有焦点，似乎已经神游天外。提姆重重咳了一声，骑士猛地从思绪中回过神来，这次终于点上了香烟。

“说到哪里了，啊，对了。你说你不了解我，”骑士单手支头手指不经意敲打着额角，提姆注意到那里有块凹进去的伤疤——“但是我可是很了解你的。你当罗宾的第一天晚上我就知道消息了，很意外吧？以后的一个月里我被要求读了大量关于你的报道，看了一大堆你的照片。你剪头发的第二天我的头发也被剪了，大概这么长。”骑士用手比划着，“毕竟条件有限，不能剪的太好——”

“等等，你说，我当罗宾的第一天你就知道。”提姆掩饰住内心的惊讶，“那是你死后……不很久？”

“我要说多少次，我没有死过。”骑士莫名烦躁起来，狠狠吸进一口香烟，却呛咳起来，“当罗宾之后我没有再抽烟，那时候——没人给我。现在我才发现这个真是好东西。及时行乐，不是吗，你那个养父布鲁斯韦恩从不知道什么是找乐子，啧，真无趣。”

“不是养父，只是监护人——你做了什么？投靠了小丑？”提姆盯着骑士手心里的遥控器盘算着怎么能在不被人注意的情况下把它夺过来，“我猜在小丑手下干事一定有很多乐子吧？”

骑士目光幽深地盯着他。“我猜你如果和他呆上一年你就不会这么想了。”

“所以你和小丑一起一整年，”提姆捏紧了拳头，“他教了你什么？”

“嗯，很多？这个可比高中课程有趣多了。”骑士停顿了一会儿，“其实高中也没什么不好的，我猜我在这所学校的时候刚才那位先生还没有担任董事，不然他会认出我并且要求我补考数学——那东西太折磨人了，比——啊，还没到那种程度。

“不过我也了解到了另外一些东西，”骑士的眉间蹙得更深了，似乎想起了什么，“见鬼，你父母健在？孤儿满哥谭都是，而他居然开始找不是孤儿的孩子为他干活了？”

“成为罗宾并不在于你是不是孤儿，而在于你是不是有决心和毅力。”提姆对骑士的话嗤之以鼻，“我相信你当年也不是因为孤儿而被选中当罗宾的。”

“因为我能卸蝙蝠车的轮胎，”骑士眼睛稍微眯起，似乎在回忆往事，“我的动手能力一直很强，手工课永远是优秀——说到这个，刚才那位董事给我看了你的成绩单。满满的优秀啊，让人惊叹，除了文学鉴赏与解读，见鬼，你怎么会学不好这个？我当时在学校的时候——”

“你当然学的很好。”提姆冷冷地还嘴，“第一次见你时我说过了，我拜读了所有压在你床垫下面的手稿。文笔绝佳啊，每一篇都能拿到低俗言情小说公司去出版那种绝佳。”

骑士的脸肉眼可见地变红了。嘟囔了一些“万幸你们扔掉了”之类的话。提姆有种错觉，他似乎透过面前这个人看到了罗宾时期的那个小杰森。

但是那个人不在了。他的棺材沉睡在韦恩家族的墓地，墓旁有天使塑像守卫，他的制服陈列在蝙蝠洞。眼前这个不知从哪里出现的扬言要杀掉蝙蝠侠的恶人不会是自己素未谋面的死掉的兄长。

“你该庆幸我不是十一岁的顽皮熊孩子，不然下次夜巡时候遇到你我就会对着你大声读你的手稿，让你羞愧致死。”提姆想象了一下那个画面，诱惑力似乎很大，“另外，你床垫下的每一页纸阿福和我都没扔。他把它们保存在一个手提箱里，里面还塞了樟脑球，箱子密码只有他自己知道。”

“十一岁的熊孩子罗宾？”骑士干干地笑了一声，“但愿也有一个十一岁的熊孩子凭空出来抢走你的罗宾位置。我特别期待。你们这些傻小子根本不知道当罗宾意味着什么，我要是你我马上就辞职不干离开哥谭随便去什么地方呆着。”

“这种话吓不到我，”提姆轻轻呿了一声，“这就是你的目的吗，动摇我，然后把我们一网打尽？”

“我说过我不会碰你的。”骑士又伸手从兜里掏了掏，提姆以为他又要掏出一根香烟，结果却是一盒长条手指饼干，“吃吗？——哦，小鸟儿不吃陌生人给的东西，好习惯。我的目的从头到尾就只是蝙蝠侠一个人，不是迪克，不是你，不是芭芭拉，不是”——

骑士似乎想到了某种可能性，他打了个寒战，“不是阿福。只有他，只能是他。”

“为什么必须是B？你为什么这么恨他？”提姆成功压制住了怒意，“我抢了你的罗宾位置，你为什么不恨我？”

骑士假意作出一副恍然大悟的表情。“‘我抢了你的罗宾位子’？是吗？孩子，只有迪克那样的蠢货才会觉得在蝙蝠侠身边用抓钩枪荡来荡去是一种荣耀，他是蠢货，你也是。你们都不知道那样的高度跌下来会有多惨。你会明白的。”

“做罗宾的第一天我就已经有死的觉悟了，不要觉得我还是个小孩！”

“哦。”骑士心不在焉地抬手看了看表，站起身拍拍衣角，“但是总有些事比死更需要人付出觉悟的。和你聊天很开心，不过我要走了。今晚见。”

“你这样就想走？”提姆伸手要去夺他手里的遥控器，却被骑士闪开，“你想要这个就留着吧，摁一下玩玩也行。不过炸药是真的有。再见。”

提姆看着骑士没入人群里，莫名觉得浑身冷汗。

“迪克，我看到骑士了。他刚才到我们学校来，”提姆掏出手机，“另外需要找戈登局长，我怀疑我们学校某个地方有什么需要排查的东西。”

“提姆吗？”手机那边传来芭芭拉的声音，“迪克和我在阿卡姆疯人院那堆烧毁的录像资料里找到了些东西。我会联系警局那边，但是你下课时候能回这边一趟吗？”

 

“既然杰森现在自称阿卡姆骑士，我想我们可以从阿卡姆那边找到些线索。”芭芭拉敲着键盘一边对提姆解释，身后扶着轮椅的迪克专注地看。“然后我们在烧掉的废墟中找到了这些。或许我们可以知道这些‘庆祝会’‘日常饲养’之类的标签意味着什么。”芭芭拉转身和迪克商讨着，“你觉得这些可以让提姆看到吗？”

“就，一小部分吧？”迪克不确定地说，“不过作为罗宾，他有权知道这些不是吗。”

芭芭拉看了看迪克，又看了看提姆。“那好吧。”她叹了口气，打开了修复后的第一个视频。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克格雷森视角

迪克格雷森可能这辈子都没体会过几次这种心情。他的同一家族的其中一个义弟在屏幕内尖叫流血，而另一个义弟脸上的表情显然是被吓到了。然而迪克不能关掉显示屏也不能阻止提姆观看，他有资格阻止一个罗宾不去目睹另一个罗宾的遭遇吗？显然不能。

而提姆说话了。他表情依然镇定，但语末的颤音出卖了他。“然后我当上了罗宾？他……”提姆似乎无法组织言语，而芭芭拉显然也有些受不住。她想到了些别的，而迪克知道她想到了什么。小丑试图摧毁这家里的每一个人过，有的时候他没有得手，而在另一些人身上，他成功了。这并不是受害者的错，永远也不会是。应该责怪那天晚上打开了房门的芭芭拉吗？应该责怪眼下这个从地狱回来宣称要复仇的杰森吗？

简直是胡扯。迪克摇摇头清除掉脑中的胡思乱想。不能慌乱，他想。在马戏团的时候他曾从空中坠落，而他的父亲并没有及时拉住他。他一辈子记得那种感觉，慌乱，无助，对没有抓住自己的父亲的埋怨。而杰森的感受大概是自己当时的一千倍。飞翔的格雷森的儿子也会梦到从空中坠落，而杰森呢？

迪克不愿意想下去。那个雨夜他被人袭击，被骑士的手下捡走供奉给骑士享用，但是骑士并没有伤害自己。他本可以一枪毙掉自己，他没有。他摆摆手让提姆和自己离开。他告诉提姆至始至终他的目标只有蝙蝠侠一个人。

迪克突然觉得有点喘不过气，好像当年从半空坠落。

他觉得蝙蝠侠没有救自己。他觉得蝙蝠侠背叛了他。他们给他看蝙蝠侠和新罗宾在楼宇间游荡的照片。他们把提姆的照片递到他眉毛下边——

振作起来。迪克揉了两把脸挺直了腰杆。自己曾经是罗宾，现在是夜翼，是两个弟弟的大哥。他拥抱了轮椅上的芭芭拉又拥抱了提姆。会好的，他告诉他们也告诉自己，一切都会好起来的。

会好的，一切都会完美落幕的。他想。总有一天他也会这样拥抱着杰森，告诉他，一切都会好起来的。

 

阿尔弗雷德端上晚饭时候满桌人全都心事重重，布鲁斯或许看出了什么端倪，但是他也没说。夜巡的时候也是一样。蝙蝠灯在深夜点亮，老港口码头似乎有什么骚乱，蝙蝠侠赶赴邀约，嘱咐夜翼和提姆按原计划沿街夜巡。夜翼和罗宾对视一眼，两人都不觉得这是个好主意。

“我觉得你现在独自行动不是什么明智之举，”夜翼出声劝阻，“你也知道现在有人多希望你落单。”

蝙蝠侠只是稍微停下了脚步。“没关系的，”他告诉两个罗宾，“照顾好你们自己。”

夜翼和罗宾目送蝙蝠隐没在夜色里，别无他法，继续前行。午夜时分骑士如约翩然而至，看看这个又看看那个，“你们这些鸟儿是怎么了？家庭关系不和？蝙蝠没有教导你们出来揍人的时候要面带微笑吗？”

提姆想冲过去，被迪克扯住披风一把拉回来。骑士本来已经准备好迎战却半路被截停，声音语调满满地都是失望，“家教良好，是吗？真是令人感动。”

“你说过你的目标不是我们不是吗。”夜翼沉声回应，“那既然你出现在我们面前，是说明你已经派别人去对付B了？”

“不是‘派’，”骑士耐心纠正，“各取所需。我给那些人渣他们想要的，他们帮我对付蝙蝠侠。不，别担心，只是玩玩而已，毕竟蝙蝠侠只能是我亲手杀掉。”

“你相信蝙蝠侠的实力才会对他如此有信心，”夜翼把手里的短棒收起，双手摊开，“而你一个人也拦不住我们俩。我们好好谈谈这个，杰。我知道有些事情只能你和蝙蝠单独解决，但一定要用这种方式吗？”

骑士刚才的悠闲姿态一扫而空，动作突然变得僵硬不自然起来。“我猜你们知道了些什么。一家子侦探，嗯？——不过没关系，这并不会影响我的计划。不是今天孩子们，你们拦不住我的——哦，对了，我们搬家了，别打再次拜访的主意，你们找不到的，再见。”

 

骑士转身消失在楼宇间的同时迪克和提姆已经在去老港口的路上，似乎这只是一个普通的恶人骚乱的夜晚。蝙蝠侠看他们赶来也没多说什么，回蝙蝠洞的路上也没有，似乎并不知道他们今晚见到了骑士——这很反常，至少芭芭拉会提醒他，但是他只是装作不知道。迪克在蝙蝠洞里脱下紧身衣制服从阿尔弗雷德手中接过自己备用便装时候思索着。

不过也有可能是因为提姆和自己都毫发无伤的缘故。洗漱完毕的迪克看着布鲁斯换上睡袍回房间的背影突然想起了什么，“阿福，虽然很唐突，但是你能把你保存的杰森的遗物给我看看吗？”

阿福脸上的表情几乎让迪克后悔说出这句话。但是最终，阿福还是点头同意，并且上楼拿下来一个旧而整洁的手提箱。“虽然我觉得这样是不对的，但是迪克少爷，我相信这能帮到您……以及其他人。”阿福说着打开了皮箱，一股干燥剂的味道迎面扑来，“请过目吧。”

迪克翻检着箱子里的物品。成绩单，品行手册，几本厚厚的小说，笔记本，备用的手套和披风。杰森留在人世间的东西囊括于此，包括当年迪克注意到的和没注意到的。杰森被布鲁斯捡回来之后很快地蹿高了几英寸，很快地变成了一个新罗宾，又很快地死去。迪克几乎缺席了整个过程，在杰森死后他才发现自己几乎不了解这个弟弟。骑士。迪克思索着，扒开两盒已经干涸的水彩颜料，在下面找到了他想要的东西。

“呃，你确定这个会有用？”提姆心存怀疑地看着那一沓旧演算纸，“我是说，他还会在乎这个吗？”

“姑且一试。”迪克翻阅着那些很明显是上课时候悄悄写就的手稿，“我们首先要把他引出来，然后……和他谈谈？”

“你想和他谈什么？”

“到时候再说。”迪克把那些小说小心地放好，“让神谕给我们找个短波频率吧。”

 

 

第二天学校休息，迪克和提姆早早来到约定地点等候着。虽然提姆也有建议过最好远离人群，但是迪克坚持要定在快餐店。干坐着等候的时间里两人都有点惴惴不安。杰森会来吗？他会招招摇摇地用最高调的方式出现在闹市区吗？

临近中午的时候快餐店门口来了一群骑着自行车打打闹闹的大学男生，他们把自行车停在门口，互相勾肩搭背地走进门来，一边互相打趣一边传递着菜单。但是门外还剩着一个，他把自行车支上之后并没有进门，而是在原地踟蹰。迪克只能看到他的背影，肩膀很宽，略往前收，连帽衫上红色的兜帽扣在脑袋上，就像是……

然后那个男孩子转过身来了。

“休息日在闹市区骑自行车？阿卡姆骑士？”迪克看着他的弟弟恶狠狠瞥过一眼进门在他们面前坐下，“我原以为你会有个摩托车什么的？”

“改装过的，太显眼，也太招摇。”杰森在室内依旧戴着兜帽，脸上的伤痕被遮在阴影里，但是阴影遮不住他脸上的怒意，“你们用这种卑劣方式引我出来，我决不能遂你们心意半路被警察拦下。”

听到“卑劣方式”这几个字的时候提姆不自然地在椅子上扭动了一下身子。然后他决定实话实说。“他出的主意。”他手指向他们的兄长，“我从没有想过要看你的手稿，更不用说找个广播台播出去！”

“然而这的确有效。”迪克脸上虽然没有笑容但却依旧神采奕奕，“顺便说一句，正文朗诵是戴了变声器的芭布，而最后那段邀你见面的暗语密码是我说的。”

“芭芭拉一定笑死了。”杰森面无表情，“我是不太懂你们这种增进感情的搞笑欢乐家庭录像时间，不过你们不该把她也扯进来——啊，这几天我倒是听说了不少让人烦躁的小道消息，还有人说她在和罗宾交往？说真的？”他看看迪克又看看提姆，“你们俩要是敢耍她，我——吉姆会宰了你们俩的，还有……”

杰森自己确认似的点了点头，“还有B。对，还有B。”

“冷静，杰森，芭布并没有和我俩中的任何一个交往。”迪克伸手越过桌面想触碰杰森，后者却猛地缩回手去，“现在没有。”他又补充了一句。

“但是你们没有保护好她。”杰森双手交叉在胸前换了个姿势，冷笑着，“我回哥谭之后才慢慢打听到她出什么事了。简直是小——小丑开了个大玩笑。B有份，你们也有份。”

“你说的对，杰森。可是我们没有保护好的不止是他。”迪克目光灼灼地看过去，“我们也同样没有保护好——”

“那不一样，”杰森粗暴打断了迪克的话，“我不知道B怎么向你们描述那件事的，我能想象到。‘是活该’‘自作自受’‘擅自行动’或者‘迪克我们该写新的罗宾招聘启事了’？完全是两码事。我敢打赌蝙蝠早就想换一个听话的小鸟儿了，然后，砰。随心所愿了。”杰森脸上的假笑突然收敛，“人高兴过头就会忘记一些事情。我敢打赌他根本没去想我还活着的可能性。而我那时候多傻啊，世界上最伟大的侦探一定会发觉一点蛛丝马迹的，然后……

“当然后来我就放弃了。”杰森交叉起十个手指支在桌面上，“所以我说，你们不会理解的。B没法把我塑造成他想要的罗宾。那还是放弃更快一些。”

“冷静一点，杰森。”迪克压低了声音确保他们三个人的谈话不受关注，“小丑不仅伪造了现场，还炸掉了方圆500米的所有东西！他没有留下任何可以指向你生还的线索！”

“hmmmm。不重要了。反正他过了几星期就得到了他想要的罗宾。”杰森并没有看提姆，反而像是在回忆往事，“你真应该听听那些……那时候怎么评价你的。B也是挺费心了，找到了他真正想培养的人。”

“你错了。”提姆飞快地插话进来，“B是教导了我很多，但是相信我，他教我的每一样东西都是避免我处于和你当时同样的境地，他一直在悔恨为什么当时没有救到你！”

杰森眼睑细微地垂下去，轻轻“哦”了一声。“他当然会后悔，他从把我从小巷子里带回大宅就应该后悔了。我觉得他得到的最大的教训就是再也不应该从大马路上随便捡个什么回来就当做罗宾，等他死了之后还要费精力去忘了他。”

“他不会忘记你的。他在蝙蝠洞里放了个玻璃展柜，里面放着你的制服。每天夜巡的时候他都会经过那个柜子。”迪克把身子前倾，让自己更贴近杰森，“没人想要忘了你！”

杰森张了张嘴，过了一会儿才发出声来。“我在阿卡姆疯人院的时候……”他顿住了，思索了一会儿似乎在整理思路，“小丑把我关在那里，那间牢房，满屋子都贴着蝙蝠侠和罗宾的剪报照片。我每天被拖回去的时候，只要睁着眼睛就会看到你们。一个提醒，简单有效，”杰森捏紧了拳头指甲嵌入手掌，一字一顿，“提醒我现在是什么境地。告诉我现在多么失败。而B那样做，也不过是说明他和sir……和小丑是同一类人罢了。”

“永远不要说B和小丑是同一类人！”提姆从齿缝里低声嘶吼，坐在他身边的迪克都能感觉到他压抑着的怒气，于是迪克拍拍提姆的肩膀让他冷静。

“你想激怒我们，这不会成功的。”迪克告诉骑士，“倒是你，杰，你确定你还好吗？你需要去评估一下心理状态。”

“不用你提醒，我知道我已经差不多是疯的了。”骑士冷冷回应，“不过你们不必担心，等我了结了和B的事情，一切都会结束的。”

“可那正是我和提姆担心的，还有芭布，”迪克指出，“哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，这一点你比任何人都清楚。放弃吧，你不可能办到的。”

“你们会阻止我，对吗？你们觉得我会担心这个？”

“不是我们会阻止你，杰。”迪克摇摇头，“是你会阻止你自己。”

“一派胡言，跟你们在一起说话真的是浪费时间。”骑士站起身要走，就看到迪克飞快的从身后餐椅边变出一个大包裹，“这个给你。”

骑士狐疑地看着迪克，而不知为何提姆的脸色尴尬了起来。

“我假定这里面装的不是我的小说原稿。你知道我拿到手就会烧了它们。”

“呃，那个，事实上，不是。”迪克说着，“我觉得这个你会用得到的。”

骑士低下头看着那个包裹，把上面一行字念了出来。“四十七种口味麦片大礼包。”

 

当天晚上夜巡的时候夜翼接到了神谕的通话请求。“蝙蝠侠和罗宾被困在哥谭西南角的食品加工厂。你觉得会是谁干的？”

夜翼脚下一滑差点飞出去。“有什么设备被损坏了吗？”他问。

“两条麦片生产线都被炸了，有人往半成品里浇了大量开水——啊，等等，刚接到的消息，他俩成功脱身了，只不过R需要洗个澡。B让他先回去了，他现在独自继续夜巡。比起这个我有另外的消息要通知你。你最近追踪的事情有新进展了。一个月前前有人黑进韦恩集团财务系统偷划走了五亿美金——”

“这事儿B知道吗？”

“理论上来说他是知道的，但是他选择没有报警，而是把这事儿压下去了——虽然也是有一定功底，但并不是什么顶尖的黑客，如果选择追究还是有迹可循的。你觉得B为什么选择没有追查？”

迪克发出了一声噎住似的声音。“他让某个封面女郎怀孕了？抚养费？”

“认真点，D！”芭芭拉的声音愈发严肃了，“只有一种可能。”

“作案的是B认识的人，并且他知道这笔钱会用来干什么。”迪克停下脚步，站在某个大楼墙外，“你觉得会是杰？他要那么多钱干什么？除非——”

迪克想到了骑士那一堆奇怪的能开上街的东西以及他的基地。“但是这说不通，B一直以为杰死了？”

“我觉得他也不是很确定，但是紧接着，一周之后，B的蝙蝠装甲被穿甲弹近距离射穿，紧贴装甲，瞄准暗扣处。”芭芭拉声音耐心起来，“知道他装甲弱点的人一只手的手指就能数过来。他没有告诉你，但是那一下着实伤的不轻。

“你觉得这两件事有联系吗？”

迪克突然想到了某种可能性，“B现在说不定已经知道骑士是谁了。而今天杰提到他会了结和B的事。这不可能，芭布……等等，你刚才说什么来着？

“B他现在，是独自在夜巡是吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠视角

布鲁斯韦恩注意到男孩们最近行为有些反常，夜晚的时候尤甚。他发现迪克在悄悄翻看那堆手稿，也发现了提姆会比往常更甚地盯着那个玻璃展柜。一切似乎都在提醒他什么——蝙蝠侠这个名字承载的东西太多，他怕自己在前进的过程中会遗忘。一个展柜或者一个细心保管在阿尔弗雷德处的箱子对他来说意义相同，都是在提醒他当年丢失的那个男孩。他收集了他的遗物又把他们留给阿尔弗雷德，他把杰森的斗篷和衣服收进展柜，他默许提姆去整理杰森的房间。

小丑杀了蝙蝠的鸟儿又付之一炬，给他看剩下的一点残骸。

但是他从不提起杰森。他不提起杰森就像他不提起那一夜的小巷。他从地上拾起杰森破碎的面具，正如那一夜他从下水道口掬起散落的珍珠。他又能和谁说呢？他应该愤怒吗？应该翻遍哥谭把那个狂笑的疯子揪出来碎尸万段，让自己和他一起坠入深渊吗？

那些日子的哥谭恶棍们内心忐忑，惶惶不可终日。蝙蝠侠的手段愈发狠戾，皆因为他身边失却了那个红色的身影。提姆的到来给他当头一棒，几乎让他惶恐，他做了什么吗？他过于在乎杰森的死以至于露出马脚，无法精确扮演花花公子布鲁斯韦恩了吗？

他露出蝙蝠侠的愤怒面孔，威胁提姆离开。但是提姆没有退缩，正如当年深夜蝙蝠车旁给了蝙蝠侠一扳手的杰森。

所有的罗宾都是相似的，无关乎 外貌，而是因为他们的心。

提姆聪明而机敏，他几乎知晓一切但从未提起，蝙蝠侠也从未问过到底是迪克还是阿尔弗雷德告诉他的那些细节。是的，迪克现在也常常回家了，韦恩大宅里不再死寂，男孩们和老管家刻意的在努力，用那些平常人也会用的方式维系着这个异于常人家庭构成的家。

蝙蝠侠本应对此有所反应，应该俯下身子浸淫其中享受温暖家庭时光，但是他不能。他抬头仰望走廊里被阴影遮住一半的父母画像，他们那么年轻，只有一个年幼的头生子，宴会，舞池，阳光海滩，大把美好的时光在等待着他们。但是他们死在冰冷肮脏的小巷，月光冷冷的照耀着那一地珍珠。杰森连像样的尸体都找不到，只剩下一套制服。布鲁斯路过他的房门，里面悄然无声，他不应该窝在里面玩最新款的游戏吗？他不应该出现在餐桌旁和迪克提姆一起讨论新上映的超级英雄电影吗？

或许那个花花公子布鲁斯韦恩可以找点乐子，但是蝙蝠侠不行。他坐在韦恩集团办公室听着会计来报账，听她慌乱地提出最近账面上神秘的亏空，摆摆手告诉她不要在意。然后他在夜晚遭到袭击，凶手得意的展示他所知道的蝙蝠侠盔甲上的弱点，语调听上去很熟悉。

蝙蝠侠迷惑而又欣喜。杰森要回来了吗？上苍何时对他如此慷慨过？

然后蝙蝠侠一个人去了阿卡姆疯人院的监牢，看着满地干涸的血和其它人类生活痕迹如坠冰窟。上苍对他从未慷慨，对杰森也是。

所以现在他孤身面对阿卡姆骑士。他觉察到了他的气息，打发提姆离开。麦片什么的都是借口，他只是觉得至少自己应该独自面对杰森。杰森的枪口一直指向蝙蝠，可是他的手在抖，身体也是。他的语调带着点轻佻的得意，但是蝙蝠知道那不是真的，他可以听出语末的颤音。当杰森摘下头盔的时候蝙蝠侠本以为自己可以平静直视杰森的脸，可是他错了，杰森的脸——

“虽然说这个有点告密的嫌疑，但是我已经见过了你的新罗宾。聪明的好孩子，不是吗，”没有了头盔的遮蔽，骑士的声音几乎就是旧日的杰森，“但是他完全不在乎我对他的好心劝告，执意要做个罗宾。这么看来他也不是很聪明。”

“杰森。”蝙蝠侠小心翼翼开口，就像怕惊动了喷水池边的知更鸟，“你……”

“就，别了吧，咱俩都知道你想说什么。大抵不过‘你过得好吗’之类的，但又感觉说不出口。说出来感觉不好受，嗯？”杰森的声音里夹杂了更多的颤音和阻塞，像是正在经历一场流感高热，“你自找的，蝙蝠。你丢下我的时候不会想象这种重逢的感人场景？那当你面试新罗宾的时候会吗？”

“我无时无刻不在想象和你再见面的场景，杰森。”蝙蝠侠努力控制着自己的情绪和声线，“但是我没有想过会是这样。我很抱歉，杰森。”

“哦。我也曾经无时无刻想象我们重逢的时刻，在最开始的半年……不，大概三个月里吧。”骑士沉吟着，“后来我才意识到，你不会来了。你把我丢在那里，和那个人在一起——一年。你能想象吗，一个十五岁的孩子，一整年都呆在那种地方？”

蝙蝠侠摇摇头。那些人把人世间所有的丑恶行径加诸于一个孩子身上，倔强的骨头打断了又长好，心中的怒火倾泻而出又被点燃，但是蝙蝠侠能感觉到，有些东西没有变。杰森不曾屈服，他为他感到骄傲。杰森逃脱出来，找自己寻仇，合情合理——杰森认为是自己抛下了他，而这和事实并不差多少。

但是蝙蝠侠不能任阿卡姆骑士杀死自己，正如当年蝙蝠侠不能任自己杀死小丑。杰森已经经历了那么多，蝙蝠侠不能眼睁睁看着他再一次坠落。

“一切还可以挽回，杰森。”蝙蝠侠恳求着，用那些恶棍听了会惊讶的语气，“回家吧，我们一起——”

“闭嘴。”杰森浑身都在抖，包括拿枪的手。“我不信你，蝙蝠，别做无用功。最近我见识太多这种无用功了，你相信吗？麦片大礼包，嗯？”

“把枪放下，杰森，不要做让你自己会后悔的事。”蝙蝠侠耐心等待，语气好似布鲁斯没收杰森刚到大宅时藏起来的打火机。

杰森看着蝙蝠侠，似乎经过了一点思考。“知道吗布鲁斯，我期待这个已经很久了。所以停止说教吧。我以后肯定会为这个后悔的——人这一生怎么样也得有几件后悔的事儿，不是吗？

“但是至少现在不会。”杰森深呼吸了几次，走近了蝙蝠侠，稳稳地端起了枪。路灯昏暗，蝙蝠侠看到他脸颊上闪着光。枪支上膛的声音响起，咔哒。

“再见了，布鲁斯。”杰森扣动扳机，而与此同时蝙蝠侠突然身形一矮，腿扫过骑士脚踝，实打实的让骑士摔了一跤。子弹擦过蝙蝠侠的脸颊射入身后墙壁，爆裂的脆响撕裂了哥谭的夜幕。

然而半卧在地上的杰森瞪大了眼睛，无法相信似的颤抖着。他的枪依然指向蝙蝠，但是他似乎无法再一次找到扳机。蝙蝠侠低头看着他的前任门徒，他长高了，身形也厚实了，似乎已经无法塞进罗宾制服，但是他仍旧是杰森托德，他的得意门生、他的家人、他的……他的罗宾。骨子里他们如此相似。囿于黑暗绵重的过去，恪守形形色色的原则，杰森是这样，迪克和提姆也是如此。

但是很显然杰森还需要一点时间。蝙蝠侠低头接通了阿尔弗雷德的内线电话，“A，我找到杰森了。”

“杰森少爷？他活着？”线路另一头的阿尔弗雷德听起来有些惊讶，但又不是全然的震惊，似乎早有预料，“那他现在在什么地方？”

“我们会知道的。”蝙蝠侠抬起头，似乎某处闪过一点蓝色，但又很快消失。他看着面前的地面。空空如也，似乎从来没有人在这里停留过。

 

尾声的尾声

 

蝙蝠侠觉得自己出现了一些幻觉。夜巡回来进入厨房，阿尔弗雷德准备的水果馅饼却已经少了一半。提姆后脚进来，也只是平淡地看了看，随手抄起一块回自己房间去；迪克的新口味麦片尝试活动愈演愈烈，布鲁斯从公司回家的时候在主楼走廊里发现了大量被扯开包装的麦片，地板一塌糊涂，而迪克只是轻描淡写的道歉并帮忙清理，阿尔弗雷德甚至没有对这种行为进行指责。入夜时分大宅便笼罩着淡淡的烟草气息，然而所有人都没有过问。

某天布鲁斯听到楼上杰森的房间里传来喧哗吵闹，伴随着器具落地损坏的声音。思索一番后布鲁斯决定进行干预。他故意在门口弄出响动后开门，屋内提姆和迪克正一人一个手柄漫不经心紧盯屏幕，窗户莫名大开，夜晚的寒风呼呼吹动着窗帘。

“你们知道外面在下雨吗。”布鲁斯提醒他们。

“他开车过来的。”

“好的。下次请安静一点儿。”

第二天，参加完某个长时间午宴的布鲁斯少爷走进小会客室，发现窗边桌旁阿尔弗雷德安静地坐着，桌上摆着两杯喝到一半的茶，微微冒着热气。

“看起来我打断了某个下午茶会。”

“是的。杰森少爷刚刚离开。我擅自送给他一个茶壶，不过看起来他很喜欢。”

男孩里只有杰森偏好喝茶，提姆和迪克都更喜欢咖啡。阿尔弗雷德看起来很高兴，似乎经历了一场愉快的交谈。布鲁斯忍不住脑补了杰森抱着茶壶匆忙离开的场景，似乎有些微妙的不和谐。

所有人都没有要求布鲁斯“去和杰森谈谈”，好像也没有人对杰森说类似的话。但是布鲁斯知道，他们都在期待着什么。他不知道自己有没有办法回应这种期待。

蝙蝠侠见到红头罩是在另一个雨夜。他气势汹汹地从天而降，手中的枪射碎了大约一打腿骨，之后从裤袋里掏出喷漆在厂房墙壁上涂抹巨大的血红蝙蝠。夜翼和罗宾处理完手头工作后开始对红头罩的标记品头论足，被红头罩跺着脚进行了一番死亡威胁。

显然这种威胁完全不顶用，下一次夜巡时候，蝙蝠侠发现罗宾正帮助红头罩踮着脚尖把红蝙蝠涂的再大一些。

然后是一个普通的清晨。布鲁斯韦恩洗漱完毕下楼准备用餐，迎面撞上了一边猛灌咖啡一遍往外冲的提姆。

“抱歉，B，上学要迟到了……”提姆含糊的说，一边烦躁地用手抓抓修的过短的头发，“并且里面有个饿坏了的红头罩先生正在扫荡早餐，你要是再不进去的话培根就没了。”

“好的。”布鲁斯点点头目送他的被监护人从大厅楼梯扶手滑下去又听见机车轰鸣，转身推开了餐厅门。

而杰森并没有离开。


End file.
